Cherries
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: '"They say that if you can tie a cherry stem with only your tongue you're a fantastic kisser."' You figure it out. Enjoy! R&R! JARA! One-shot!


**This is pretty short but I love this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Jaffray, what are you up to?" Jerome grinned, strutting into the kitchen.

"Just making an ice cream sundae." She replied, squirting some chocolate onto the two scoops of vanilla ice cream.

Jerome watched her for a moment before getting out a bowl for himself. Every few minutes he would look up at her and admire her for a second before turning so he wouldn't get caught. Her black hair wasn't pulled back like it usually was; it prettily hung around her tan face to frame it. She was still wearing her school uniform even though it was an hour until curfew. The tie was loosened and the first couple of buttons of her white shirt were undone. He smiled to himself when she would reached up and use a finger to push one strand of hair behind her ear, but it would just fall back down.

After thinking it through, he reached over and pushed the strand back completely and it stayed back. She looked up at him and he averted his blue eyes to his ice cream as he put the finishing touches on his sundae.

Mara stared at the blonde for a moment and then looked away. He just touched her. He pushed her hair back. And it made her stomach tingle. It was an all too familiar feeling that only came when she was with Jerome Clarke. She looked up again as he ran a hand through his perfect hair, that wonderful almond streak appearing as the light in the kitchen hit it just right. He wore a black button down shirt and black dress pants. He wasn't wearing a tie; the first four buttons of the shirt were undone, tempting her to find out what was lower than his neck.

"Take a picture, Jaffray." He whispered.

Mara jumped when she realized she'd been staring, and at the closeness their faces were suddenly at. Mara swallowed and looked away while Jerome grinned. She should have known she couldn't stare at him and not get caught, he could sense these things.

"It is finished." He whispered, backing away from his sundae.

Three scoops of vanilla, chocolate and caramel distributed evenly between the scoops, walnuts and bananas that Mara had seen him cut up, and then, a single cherry on the top.

Mara's was very similar to his; it just had two scoops, peanuts instead of walnuts and no bananas. But she had a cherry on top as well.

After putting the ingredients away, they sat at the dining room table and dug into their snacks. Neither of them spoke as they ate though they both looked up at the other every other moment. They eventually finished, both saving the cherry for last.

"You know," Jerome started as he bit the cherry of its stem. "They say that if you can tie a cherry stem with only your tongue you're a fantastic kisser." He smirked and popped the stem into his mouth.

Mara watched him for second and then did the same. They sat, unmoving, only their tongues dancing in their mouths as they tried to tie the cherry stems.

"Hey, mate, you wanna plan a prank?" Alfie called across the room with a grin.

Jerome held up a finger, signaling him to wait a second. The others in the room looked over at the back of his head in surprise; Jerome Clarke passing up a prank opportunity? That just didn't seem right.

Mara blushed and took the stem out of her mouth, letting it fall out of her hand and into her left over bowl. "I can't do it."

"Surprisingly, neither can I." Jerome chuckled, removing his untied cherry stem.

"Well, looks like we're both terrible kissers." She grumbled, getting up and putting her bowl in the kitchen sink.

Jerome followed her and when she turned around, he trapped her between the counter and his chest.

"It's just a myth." He said softly.

Mara's stomach twisted again as his warm breath caressed her face and his cold eyes seemed to have darkened to a sexier blue. He leaned forward a bit and she went the rest of the way, pressing her lips against his, one arm wrapping around his neck and the other reaching up so she could thread her fingers into his glorious hair.

In the other room, the others stared over at them, wide eyed as the blonde snaked his arms around the girl's waist. Jerome Clarke and Mara Jaffray were making out in the Anubis House kitchen.

"Oh, yeah, just a myth." Jerome stated huskily and Mara grinned.

"Definitely," she nodded and kissed him again.

* * *

**Ha, I loved it! I got the idea when I had finished my ice cream the other night and tying cherry stems with my tongue (which I can so do, by the way.). **

**Review?**

**Vote on the poll! Like my FB pages!**

_**"I am the Alpha and the Omega," says the Lord God, "who is and who was and is to come, the Almighty." Revelation 1:8**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
